


The Pea Predicament

by ZabbyGurlJiva



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 13 won’t want peas again, Embarrased!Yaz, F/F, Fluffy, Gay Panic, Loads of peas, There are peas, gay panic!13, soft!13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabbyGurlJiva/pseuds/ZabbyGurlJiva
Summary: The Doctor is on her way to Victorian London for dinner with Jenny and Vastra. Yaz tags along for the ride wanting to meet the curious wives that the Doctor has told her so much about. At dinner, feelings will come to light that could change the Doctor and Yaz’s relationship for ever. That is if the Doctor will stop shoveling peas into her mouth...
Relationships: Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	The Pea Predicament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheregenerated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheregenerated/gifts).



> Thank you so so so much to Sheregenerated for their help with this!! You helped with everything from the plot to the gay panic and through the particularly tedious beta process!! You’re awesome thank you so much! Everyone go and give Sheregenerated’s fics a read (they’re floofing amazing!!)
> 
> Disclaimer: Yep. Still poor. Don’t sue. I don’t own these characters otherwise they’d have kissed a long while back.

The Doctor had woken up in a brilliant mood. Today would be the day for her yearly catch up with Jenny and Vastra. Yaz would be joining her and she couldn’t wait to introduce all of her friends to one another. They set off heading for Victorian London. 

“Doctor.” Jenny’s voice rang out in the dark, deserted street as she saw the figures exiting an alley. She presumed down which the Doctor had parked her trusty TARDIS. 

“Jenny. Hi!” The Doctor trotted over to the woman and threw her arms around her. Yaz followed, but hung back waiting to be introduced. “Jenny, this is Yasmin Khan. Yaz, this is Jenny Flint.” The Doctor made introductions, rocking back and forth on her heels as the other two women hook hands. 

“Lovely to meet you Yasmin.” Jenny curtsied slightly, keeping up appearances in case anyone happened upon the trio. 

“You too! The Doctor has told me so much about you,” Yaz replied, feeling as though she already knew the woman stood before her. 

“Shall we head back to the house?” Jenny asked.

“Yep! Lead the way,” The Doctor was practically itching to get to the house to see Vastra but made sure never to stray too far from Yaz’s side. 

The trio made their way through the winding streets of London with ease. After around five minutes of trailing after Jenny, they stopped in front of a fairly large house. Jenny briefly looked around before opening the door and hurried her guests in before entering herself. As the door closed behind them, the Doctor broke from Yaz, careening toward Madame Vastra. Immediately, the enthusiastic blonde began chatting away with Vastra. Yaz frowned, watching the scene in front of her. Vastra’s hand had found its way to the Doctor’s upper arm, the Silurian seemingly hung off the blondes every word. A giggle from their direction caused a flutter of jealousy in Yaz’s stomach. What kind of friend was this Silurian anyway? She had a wife and was obviously flirting with the Doctor. Before Yaz could do or say anything, a stocky guy in a smart suit appeared, causing Yaz’s attention to be shifted away from her Doctor and the victorian alien. 

“Hello, I am Strax. May I take your coat?” Ah, this must be the Sontaran that the Doctor had mentioned. 

“Yes. Please. Thank you,” Yaz removed her coat and handed it to Strax. He swiftly turned away from Jenny and Yaz before disappearing out of sight. Yaz looked around the hallway of the house in an attempt to keep her concentration away from the scene occurring in the sitting room to her left. The parts Yaz could see were very in keeping with the times, but Yaz could detect the subtle touches left by the women occupying the house. She smiled and turned toward Jenny. 

“So you and the Doctor–” 

“So you and Vastra–” 

Jenny and Yaz spoke at the same time in an attempt to make conversation. 

“Ah sorry, Yasmin,” Jenny apologised, smiling to herself that the woman before her was interested in her peculiar relationship. 

“Oh don't worry! And please, call me Yaz,” Yaz replied, blushing at Jenny’s comment. “But um, well, we’re not together.” 

Jenny didn’t comment but raised her eyebrows in surprise.  _ Surely not, they clearly both had feelings for the other _ , Jenny thought to herself. 

“Ah, sorry,” Jenny thought she should push Yaz, see if there may be anything there or if her senses were merely off upon this occasion. “But you like her, yes?” A smirk form on the maid's face as she watched the blush form on Yaz’s cheeks.

“I don’t  _ like _ her,” Yaz mumbled and turned to look at the Doctor who had, thankfully, moved away from Vastra now, before continuing. Yaz was unsure of why she trusted Jenny so much but before she could stop herself, fateful words left her mouth. “I love her.”

The sound of Vastra laughing drew their attention, Yaz turning to see the Doctor with a marginally annoyed look on her face as Vastra laughed next to her. Jenny smiled brightly at Yaz before she ushered her into the sitting room occupied by Vastra and the Doctor. 

—————————————————————————————————————-

As the Doctor entered the house she was so familiar with, she made a beeline for Vastra. She knew her friend wasn’t receptive to contact so she stopped short of a hug and immediately flew into conversation. 

“Vastra it's been way too long!” The Doctor smiled. 

“Agreed, Doctor. You seem to have somewhat of an upgrade since we last met. Female and northern. A deadly mix, Doctor,” Vastra’s voice was dripping with flirtation. 

“Hey, now! You’ve got a wife, remember” The Doctor’s cheeky side came through even though Vastra had meant nothing by what she had said.

“I’m sure my lovely Jenny would agree with my assessment,” the Doctor laughed before quickly returning to the conversation. 

“So how’s everything been here in Victorian London? Anything to report?” 

“No no. Everything has been quite normal since your last visit. How’s everything going? In our communications, you mention three new companions, but you seem to have only brought the pretty young one,” The smirk that sat on the Silurian's face caused a blush to tingle at the tip of the Doctor’s ears. 

“Ryan and Graham are spending the weekend at home, but Yaz decided she would come with me to meet you, considering how much I’ve spoken about the pair of you.” The Doctor had been so excited to see her friends and Yaz had said she wanted to meet anyone that could cause such a reaction in the woman. 

“Well, I'm glad you’ve found others like Clara to keep you company. I know you were devastated when you lost her.” The conversation had taken a sad turn, however, the Doctor knew that Vastra was merely looking out for her. The conversation drifted out, the pair left in a comfortable silence until a small kerfuffle in the hall took their attention. Neither spoke as they watched Strax speak to Yaz before her coat was deposited in his arms. 

“So anything new in your life Doctor? Adventures, planets,  _ romances?” _ The flirty tonne had returned to Vastra's voice.

“Went on an adventure to Norway last week, had a bit of a run-in with a sentient universe which was a bit tricky, but nothing I couldn’t handle in the end, no new planets recently.” The Doctor didn’t even bother to address the obvious reason for Vastra’s question. 

“Fascinating,” Vastra smirked,  _ so there is something there. _ “You’re in love.”  _ Here goes nothing, _ Vastra thought to herself. 

“I’m not in love with Yaz,” The Doctor panicked, thinking her feelings may be obvious. 

“Didn’t say you were, dear.” Vastra looked victoriously at the Doctor as the blonde blushed, a look of slight annoyance settling on her features.

“Shut up,” The Doctor murmured, there was no way to save that line. Vastra merely laughed at the Time Lord, drawing the attention of her wife and Yaz. 

—————————————————————————————————————

Once introductions had been made between Yaz and Vastra, the four women chatted briefly before Strax arrived to inform them that dinner was ready. They made their way into the dining room, the Doctor making sure to seat Yaz in a very gentlemanly fashion before sitting at her side. Strax arrived with the food, serving everyone chicken, roast potatoes, and a variety of vegetables. Yaz cringed, knowing she would be unable to eat the chicken in front of her, feeling bad that she hadn’t mentioned that she wouldn’t require any.

“Don't worry. I came by yesterday to give Strax a halal chicken breast.” The Doctor read Yaz’s discomfort and whispered to the brunette next to her. 

“Thank you,” Yaz whispered back. Jenny and Vastra shared a look, witnessing the interaction before them. The four women took their own potatoes and vegetables. The Doctor coming away with a literal mountain of peas Strax had specially prepared for the Time Lord. 

“So, the two of you, huh?” Jenny teased, knowing the feelings Yaz had for the Doctor, in an attempt to help the Time Lord and human along. Yaz choked on her drink, only just managing not to spray water everywhere. 

“Ummm,” The Doctor wasn’t sure how to respond. She knew they weren’t together, but she didn’t know how to not make it obvious to Yaz that she wanted to be. Instead of saying anything, the Time Lord quickly shovelled another forkful of peas into her mouth. 

“Well, Doctor, it’s not as though Yasmin isn’t a very beautiful woman. She appears to be a fine specimen in peak condition.” Vastra praised the human, watching as the blush got stronger on the Doctor’s face while Yaz attempted to ignore the woman next to her. Vastra sighed as the Doctor shoved another two forkfuls of peas into her mouth, without having swallowed the first lot. “Has the Doctor told you how mesmerising your eyes are? The color of earth kissed by rain. I can imagine it must be quite difficult for you to focus with her gaze upon you, Doctor Doctor. Though I suppose you help keep her honest, don’t you Yasmin?.” The Doctor panicked as she was running out of room to stuff peas in her mouth, but that didn’t stop her trying so as to provide an excuse for her silence. “You seem as though you would be very useful to have around in an emergency,” Vastra knew she was pushing the Doctor hard but it was too good an opportunity to pass up. Jenny giggled softly at the pair.

The Doctor turned her head towards Yaz to find the woman looking at her. As their eyes made contact, the Doctor started to gasp, forgetting she had a mouth full of peas still. The moment was immediately broken as the Time Lord tried to cough without spraying peas across the table. She swallowed instead, which may have been worse. Now she had far too many half-chewed peas travelling down her throat, making it difficult to breathe. Her eyes watered with the effort of swallowing, trying to cough and trying to inhale all at the same time. Tears were streaming down the Doctor’s bright red cheeks, hot with embarrassment. Vastra sighed at the state of the woman in front of her, getting up to pat the Doctor’s back in assistance. Yaz blushed bright red, wanting to offer her comfort herself, but holding back. She was worried for the Doctor, but also confused about her reaction. Could it be that Yaz’s feelings were reciprocated by the time-travelling alien? Jenny huffed, this was turning out to be significantly more difficult than previously thought. 

Yaz and Jenny made eye contact across the table as the Doctor gasped in big gulps of air to try and quickly refill her lungs with the oxygen they desperately needed. Jenny smiled encouragingly at Yaz and flicked her head toward the Time Lord, her gesture clearly conveying that she thought Yaz should go for it. 

“Um, Doctor...” Yaz’s voice barely squeaked out over the Doctor’s still violent breathing.

“Yep?” The Doctor managed to rasp out between breaths. Jenny must have thought the pause stretched for too long as she received a motivating kick under the table. She gently glared at her impatient host, refraining from leaning down to rub her now injured shin. 

“Doctor. I um... Would you– no worries if not, ya know. Um– I– We–” Yaz couldn’t form the words required and Vastra huffed in despair and disbelief. 

_ For the love of all that is holy would one of these useless women please, please say something containing actual words.  _ Jenny looked at her wife, exasperated yet still found the whole situation funny and tried not to giggle. 

“Doctor. Would you maybe like to go out with me at some point? Maybe? If you wanted...” Yaz suddenly found the words needed. 

“Like a date?” The Doctor’s hopeful voice was still hoarse from the pea incident. 

“Yes, as in a date,” Yaz tried not to giggle at the blonde woman next to her.

“I would like that, Yaz. I’d like that very much,” Yaz’s heart nearly exploded at the words. The Doctor’s statement brought on another round of coughing and Yaz reached for the glass of water by the Doctor’s plate, finding it natural to help her now that her nerves had settled. A comfortable silence fell over the room, the only noise heard was the gulps of water the Doctor was now drinking.

“That was far too many peas at once,” The Doctor mumbled out once she had finally managed to rid herself of the coughing fit. There was beat before all four occupants of the room burst out laughing at the hilarious turn their evening had taken. After composing themselves, the four finished their meals and continued conversation. Before long, another hour had passed and the Doctor and Yaz were waiting on Strax to retrieve Yaz’s coat so they could head back to the TARDIS.

“Thank you both for a lovely evening, even if there were some interesting parts,” Yaz said, turning to look at the blushing woman beside her. 

“Alright, I’ve apologised for the peas thing,” The Doctor mumbled and Jenny laughed at her while Vastra smirked at her friend. 

“You’re more than welcome, Yasmin,” replied the Silurian, “It’s not your fault you’re a mess Doctor.”

“Oi! you said yourself that Yaz was beautiful so you can’t really blame me can you?!” The Doctor blushed as she bit back at her friend. Yaz blushed beside her and brushed her knuckles against the back of the Time Lord’s hand, causing a slight shiver to run down the blonde's spine at the contact. Vastra merely laughed at the Doctor. 

Soon enough the pair of travellers had left, heading back through the streets of London, toward the alley that held the TARDIS. The Doctor offered her arm to Yaz, who gladly took it and the pair walked surrounded by a comfortable silence. Once they were safely inside the ship, Yaz let go of the Doctor's arm, almost immediately missing the contact. She turned to the Doctor who had a shy smile on her face. 

"Thank you," Yaz said quietly, "They were very lovely people and it was an amazing evening." 

"You are more than welcome, Yaz" the Doctor blushed again, looking down. She rocked back and forth on her heels as she trailed off.

"I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you in the morning?" Yaz's voice sounded more questioning than she would have liked. The Doctor didn't speak, but she looked up from the floor and nodded at Yaz. The brunette gathered the courage to step to the Doctor and brushed her lips gently against the Time Lord's cheek. 

"Good night Doctor." 

"Good night Yaz." 

And with that Yaz turned and left the Doctor in the control room, staring off into the distance, fingers brushing over the spot Yaz's lips had just vacated. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Jenny and Vastra stood in their hallway, embracing one another. Jenny let out a contented sigh leaning into her wife's neck. 

"You, my love, are terrible. You are aware of that, yes?" Vastra teased as she held her wife close. She felt Jenny giggle against her neck and Vastra couldn't help but smile. 

"I was only trying to help," Jenny replied innocently. "You were even worse. I only said were they together, you're the one that pushed the Doctor almost to the state of spontaneous combustion, dear," Jenny's voice was playful as she countered her wife. 

"We are just as bad as each other then, my love," Vastra smiled and pulled away slightly. "Shall we retire to bed, love?" Vastra asked. 

"Yes please," Jenny replied, leaving a kiss on her wife's cheek before stepping away and turning to head upstairs. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please drop a kudos if you enjoyed it and a comment to let me know what you thought!!


End file.
